


100 paper cranes

by Mirror_Face



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Artist Shuichi, Gen, Lucky Charms, Lucky Student Maki, Talking, and omens, arts and crafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face
Summary: Maki asks Shuichi to help her fold some paper cranes (read: 100). For the ultimate artist, he's surprisingly bad at it.(Basically, Maki and Shuichi talk over paper cranes)
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 20





	100 paper cranes

**Author's Note:**

> Ha ha, 2 am brain has striked again! Here with a small conversation and a weird talentswap.
> 
> I swear I'm trying to write actually coherent stuff (Black and White checkers will come eventually, I'm just lazy with a couple thousand more words to write), but in the meantime I'll just be posting this random stuff.

“You know,” Maki started, watching Shuichi struggle as he tried to fold a crumpled piece of paper, “for the ultimate artist you’re really bad at making origami.”

Shuichi paused, narrowing his eyes at the mess of paper gripped in his hands before placing it on the table and smoothing it out. “Well… ehehe, it’s not really my area of expertise…”

“Yeah, yeah- you should expand your skill set.”

“I think I’ll stick to oil painting.”

Maki huffed, “If I’d know that you were _this_ bad at making paper cranes, I never would have asked you for help.”

“Why do you even need one hundred paper cranes anyways? It seems like a lot of work.”

“It is, but it’s very necessary. I can sense that my luck’s going to spin around and do something terrible. Might as well take some precautionary measures.” She shrugged, dropping another crane onto their growing pile.

“Yeah… uh… one hundred cranes mean good luck, right?”

“Uh-huh.”

“I thought that your thirteen omamori would do enough in keeping your bad luck at bay.”

“Sometimes it’s just not enough.”

They sat in silence, one that bordered on being awkward- the only sound was the crinkling of paper.

Shuichi, finally finishing the crane, decided to break the silence before it got even more awkward. “Do these charms really work?”

“Maybe. My life’s been good enough since I’ve started collecting them. And I tend to avoid black cats, crows, white lighters, and the like.”

“W-white lighters?”

“Yeah, it’s a bad omen, it’ll curse you or something.”

“Oh.”

“But zippo lighters are considered to be good luck. People say that keeping in your pocket will save your life.”

“Do you?”

Maki shrugged, straightening out the wings of her crane, “I’m not really concerned about _me_ dying.”

Shuichi hummed, trying to even out the paper’s folds, “Is it hard? To recognize what’s your luck or not? It seems like it would be hard to differentiate luck, the effects of luck, and just life going at it’s natural pace.”

“Maybe. I… don’t really think about it too much. Too abstract a concept I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Shuichi echoed along.

Suddenly, a bird flew in (from the art room’s window, which Shuichi liked to keep open), injured and chaotic as it tumbled in the air, flying full speed towards the table where Shuichi, Maki, and their pile of paper cranes sat. Shuichi flinched, and fell from his seat as he tried to stumble away. That caused his leg to kick forward and push over the table, cranes toppling to the ground.

The bird, dead, laid peacefully on the ground, right in front of the table, right next to their scattered cranes.

“Well…” Shuichi tried to speak, choking on his gasps of air, “that was… weird.”

Maki was already on the ground, trying to gather the paper cranes. Shuichi just stared and watched.

“Are you going to help?” She asked, almost sounding accusing.

“Y-yeah.” And he started on putting the table back to the way it was before.

(he always forgot that such things were normal for the ultimate lucky student)

**Author's Note:**

> Everything about lucky charms and bad luck omens are true. That stuff is pretty fun to read about.


End file.
